As the use of laptop computers and portable terminals such as smart phones increases, so does the importance of information security. Accordingly, many efforts have been made to reinforce security by applying diverse biometric technologies to these portable terminals. Among diverse biometric technologies, fingerprint recognition is widely used because security can be increased at a relatively low cost and the size of a fingerprint sensor can be relatively small.
A fingerprint sensor may be equipped at a front side or a backside of a portable terminal, or provided in a form of key or button which includes the fingerprint sensor. Furthermore, it is possible to provide the fingerprint sensor in a form of a display panel.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.